De l'expérience d'une mortalité toute neuve
by Manoe
Summary: Plus tard, Dean se dira avec lucidité qu'il leur fallait au moins ça pour en arriver là. Qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça autrement qu'avec frénésie, qu'avec une urgence terrifiée et un peu brutale, comme s'ils arrachaient un secret de l'obscurité et l'y replongeait aussitôt. Lui avec son fond d'homophobie encore mal décapée, et Cas avec sa peur toute nouvelle de la solitude.


_VOILA. On pourra dire que j'aurais galéré avec celui là ! Voici mon premier méfait dans l'univers de Supernatural, et probablement le dernier (enfin je dis ça parce que j'ai ramé à mort là dessus, mais ça se trouve hein...)_

_Donc, pour ce qui est des alertes :_

_**/!\ SPOILER SAISON 9 EPISODE 3 - I'M NO ANGEL /!\**_

_**/!\ RATING M /!\**_

_**/!\ RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE /!\ **_

_(mais franchement si celle là vous dérange, qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ce fandom, sérieux.)_

_Pour ce qui est du reste ma fois... J'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ceux qui lisent mes autres textes, pas de panique, j'écris toujours, c'est juste très difficile cette année. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_De l'expérience d'une mortalité toute neuve, et d'une curiosité très ancienne_**

Plus tard, Dean se dira avec une lucidité crue qu'il leur fallait au moins ça pour en arriver là. Qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça autrement qu'avec frénésie, qu'avec une urgence terrifiée et un peu brutale, comme s'ils arrachaient un secret de l'obscurité et l'y replongeait aussitôt. L'amour, la tendresse, la lenteur et la patience, tout ça, ils n'auraient pas pu. Lui avec son fond d'homophobie encore mal décapé, héritage malheureux de papa, et Cas avec sa peur toute nouvelle de la solitude et de la mortalité encore imprimée dans le cœur.

Comment ça avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui. Dean avait confié à Cas, au milieu d'un gros sac de fringues et d'armes et de matos en tout genre, une de ses fausses cartes de crédit. Avec les recommandations d'usage de ne pas faire de folie, de se contenter d'un certain budget par jour pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cas était reparti sur les routes en retenant assez bien son air brisé et son cœur malheureux, pour un type qui découvrait tout juste le chagrin et la trahison.

Il avait mit des semaines à l'appeler. Trois, plus quatre jours pour être exact. Dean avait essayé de lui passer un coup de fil sur un portable qu'il lui avait confié aussi, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment répondu.

Sauf, une fois, un de ces messages pré-enregistrés dans le téléphone ("Merci de m'avoir contacté, je vous rappellerai dès que possible"). Vague et impersonnel. Dean ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était en colère contre lui ou s'il ne savait juste pas écrire de sms.

Quand Dean avait enfin pu entendre sa voix, ce fut pour y découvrir une sorte de panique douce et contenue.

"J'ai perdu la carte."

"Quoi ?"

"La carte de crédit je crois que je l'ai perdu."

Dean avait mis une seconde à comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait tellement. Ce n'était pas si grave, c'était un accident. Et puis il s'était traité mentalement d'abruti. Castiel avait eu faim, froid, il avait eu peur et il s'était sentit seul. Même en faisait attention à ses dépenses, la carte lui avait permis de ne plus être aussi démuni, aussi abandonné. Il avait juste peur. D'être à nouveau seul, sans rien, sans toit, sans nourriture, sans existence décente.

"J'arrive d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'en apporte une autre. Dis moi où tu es ?"

Dean s'était précipité prévenir son frère pour sortir une excuse foireuse, il ne se souvenait même pas de quoi. Un truc à la con, comme quoi il avait besoin d'être un peu seul ou bien qu'il allait voir les putes, c'était plus son genre, qu'il avait un rencard trouvé sur le net, allez savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Il avait sauté dans sa voiture, foncé à tombeau ouvert jusqu'à la ville où Cas s'était réfugié. Ça n'était pas si loin, deux heures, à vitesse réglementaire.

Il l'avait retrouvé assit sur un trottoir, les coudes sur les genoux avec une attente inquiète dessinée au coin de la bouche et des yeux.

"Je suis désolé," lâcha-t-il en guise de bonjour d'un ton embarrassé et malheureux. "Je ne savais pas quoi faire je-"

"Cas, ça va."

Dean avait voulu tendre le bras pour lui attraper l'épaule mais allez savoir comment sa main avait glissé et ses doigts s'étaient enroulés sur sa nuque penchée.

"Je voulais pas dire "ne m'appelle plus jamais et disparais de ma vie." Je... C'est compliqué et je ne peux pas tout dire mais j'ai besoin de toi d'accord ? Si j'avais pu je t'aurais gardé près de moi, à la maison avec Sam et je... Ne disparais pas. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis là. Pas autant que je le voudrais, pas autant que tu le mérites, mais je suis là."

Castiel courba la tête, les paupières presque entièrement fermées sur ses yeux et l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues, comme une reddition silencieuse et épuisée.

"D'accord," chuchota-t-il et Dean du se pencher vraiment pour entendre son murmure à travers le bourdonnement de la rue.

Sans trop y réfléchir il posa brièvement son front contre le sien en essayant de communiquer une chaleur sincère -Dean n'avait jamais été très fort pour ce qui était des messages silencieux. Il n'était pas un tactile et des fois, il le regrettait.

"J'te paye un verre ?" finit-il par proposer, faute de mieux.

"C'est même pas ton argent," répondit platement Castiel sans ouvrir les yeux. "tu travailles pas pour le gagner."

"Eh, je cours après des trucs très catholiques et pas catholiques du tout, tout au long de l'année. Ça mérite une récompense hein. Genre travaux d'intérêt public. Dis toi que ça fait partie des impôts."

"J'ai rien compris."

"C'est pas grave."

"Mais je veux bien le verre."

Ils s'étaient séparés et avaient scanné chacun la rue à la recherche d'un bar quelconque. Castiel fini par le tirer par la manche pour le guider vers une espèce de faux pub irlandais à la décoration en carton pâte. Même le rouquin dégingandé et boutonneux qui avait pris leur commande n'était pas vraiment roux. Malgré tout, l'abondance de vert bouteille, de lino imitation parquet et d'odeurs de vieil alcool renversé avait eu quelque chose de confortable et ils s'étaient perchés côte à côte sur les tabourets de bar, commandant d'un même geste un verre de leur tord boyau le plus dégueulasse.

Ensuite, ils avaient pris une bière, pour être raisonnable parce qu'il faisait encore jour et avaient bu tranquillement, sans beaucoup parler, juste en captant la chaleur de l'autre à travers les manches de leurs blousons.

Ensuite, ils étaient sortis manger un kebab et s'en mettre plein partout, puis ils étaient retournés boire un autre verre, et encore, et encore, en devenant plus bavards.

Cas s'était mis à parler des bizarreries de la mortalité et Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire à travers les lignes et d'y déceler encore sa solitude et sa peur. Castiel acceptait tout ça comme un triste martyr, résigné et miséricordieux et Dean se sentait de plus en plus coupable, de plus en plus fautif.

Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas créer Castiel comme ange, n'avait pas choisit d'être sur sa route, pas plus que d'en devenir l'ami. Il n'avait pas pu deviné qu'il se mettrait à les aimer, Sam et lui, au point de se battre pour eux et ça n'était pas sa faute non plus si Castiel avait perdu sa grâce et qu'il était mortel maintenant. Dean n'avait même pas eu le choix de le jeter dehors, parce qu'il fallait bien protéger Sam.

Mais il se sentait coupable et malheureux malgré tout. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il lui proposa de poser ses affaires dans une chambre d'hôtel et de sortir faire la fête. Castiel ne savait évidemment pas de quoi il parlait, mais le mot fête avait dans sa tête une bonne connotation aussi accepta -t-il.

"Juste... pas la boite de strip tease, comme l'autre fois."

Dean rigola doucement en se souvenant de la fameuse soirée, alors que Cas était toujours puceau et qu'ils croyaient que l'Apocalypse était pour le lendemain - une équation qui devait obligatoirement donner un résultat complètement foireux. Il avait souvent des idées stupides.

C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés hilares et ivres dans une boite de nuit bondée, amusés l'un et l'autre par le succès qu'ils avaient auprès de la gente féminine. Maintenant que Cas se laissait distraire malgré lui par les atouts de l'autre sexe, Dean n'en finissait par de rire de son air ahuri quand une sirène en talon aiguille frottait ses charmes et ses longues jambes contre lui. Même bourré, Castiel restait un angelo bien élevé et oscillait entre sa moralité -qui voulait lui faire border la jeune fille dans un lit propre chez ses parents- et sa faiblesse mortelle très juvénile sur la question du sexe - qui lui donnait envie de reproduire des secrets de films pornos.

Dean admirait son combat plus ou moins intérieur en gérant sa propre assaillante avec beaucoup moins de réflexion. Il en était a sentir un genou glisser entre ses jambes et des mains peu pudiques sous son t-shirt quand Castiel grogna à côté de lui. En tournant la tête, il découvrit que la sirène avait le mal de mer et tenait beaucoup moins bien l'alcool qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'elle était vautrée sur le comptoir, pestant contre le serveur qui était déjà train d'appeler un taxi pour elle, son aventureuse copine délaissa Dean pour venir miauler des mots de réconfort dans son oreille.

Sous la moue contrariée et mal à l'aise de Castiel, Dean sourit en secouant la tête, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna au dehors.

"C'était désagréable," ronchonna l'intéressé dehors.

"Ça arrive," philosopha-t-il. "tu veux rentrer te coucher ?"

"Je ne suis pas fatigué. Et je suis... je suis... déçu, je crois. J'attendais mieux. Plus. Plus drôle. Je ne sais pas."

"Frustré," articula Dean, sentant sa mâchoire commencer à s'empâter. "T'es frustré. C'pas grave, j'comprends. N'importe qui le serait. On va trouver autre chose. Hé! hHé !"

Il traversa maladroitement la rue pour apostropher un couple de jeunes hipsters en tenues informes et multicolores et leur demander un endroit sympa où faire la fête. Ils échangèrent un regard, jetèrent un œil dubitatif à l'équipe qu'ils formaient puis lui indiquèrent comment trouver un bar connu à quelques rues d'ici.

Ils n'en étaient pas au point de tituber mais ils n'étaient franchement pas frais quand ils firent la queue pour entrer dans le bar. Allez savoir ce que les videurs pensèrent pour ne pas les jeter dehors immédiatement -Dean comprendrait plus tard que c'était seulement parce que Castiel et lui étaient, eh bien, beaux- mais ils entrèrent. Ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur que Dean, à travers sa vision un peu floue et sa réflexion encrassée par la gnôle, percuta.

C'était toujours sa lucidité crue qui lui permettrait, plus tard et en son fort intérieur, d'admettre qu'il n'était pas bourré au point de ne rien réaliser du tout et de ne pas partir. Il avait juste eu... la flemme. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se demander pourquoi la file d'attente était composée de couples du même sexe et de paillettes et il n'avait pas eu envie d'être raisonnable, de se détourner pour chercher autre chose. Il avait juste eu la flemme.

Ils étaient entrés dans un bar gay. Là où des messieurs en t-shirts moulants se frottaient contre d'autres messieurs en t-shirts moulants et où des minettes en shorts ultra courts se trémoussaient les unes contre les autres avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Castiel aussi, était plus lucide qu'il en avait l'air et sa désinhibition ne lui servit qu'à retenir Dean au lieu de le laisser l'écarter dans un angle.

"Attends," devina Dean bien plus qu'il ne l'entendit.

Ça n'était même pas surprenant. Castiel n'avait pas ses a priori et ça faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'on les prenait pour un couple pour qu'il s'intéresse à cette variante là du sexe et de la séduction. Dean ne résista pas aussi fort qu'il aurait pu seulement parce qu'il était curieux et peut être très au fond, très très légèrement appréhensif.

Élevé comme il l'avait été par John Winchester, la question de l'homosexualité n'avait jamais été abordée d'un ton bienveillant. Si tant est qu'on puis dire qu'elle ait été abordée quand sa seule mention se résumait à des remarques pénibles et stupides comme "Y'a que les tafioles qui pleurent" et "tu cognes comme une tapette."

Dean n'avait intellectuellement rien contre les homos, c'était juste une éventualité que toute son éducation l'avait interdit d'envisager. Voir même de formuler. Castiel n'avait aucune barrière, il était juste curieux.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est agréable ?" demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, les yeux fixés sur un couple étroitement enlacé.

"J'imagine que oui, s'il y a des amateurs," répondit-il Dean en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

"Cela te dérange d'être ici ?"

"Un peu, oui," admit-il. "C'est pas mon trip."

"Oh. D'accord. Dommage."

"Pourquoi," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, "je suis à ton goût ?"

"je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais ne pas être au goût de qui que ce soit," répondit l'ancien ange honnêtement.

Il ne détacha les yeux du couple que quand il réalisa que le silence de Dean était un peu trop long pour être naturel.

"Cela te gène que je dise ça ?"

"Sais pas," marmonna-t-il en haussa les épaules. "Pas l'habitude."

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te dise que tu es beau ?"

Il secoua la tête sans ouvrir la bouche, persuadé que même avec les lumières multicolores, Castiel pouvait voir son rougissement.

"Dommage," fit-il simplement. "Parce que tu l'es. On boit un verre ?"

Dean accepta immédiatement, histoire de changer de sujet et de repasser à quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient chacun un verre de bourbon et une bière à la main et ils laissaient tomber le premier dans le second pour en dégommer quelques grandes gorgées.

"Tu n'étais jamais venu dans ce genre de bar ?" demanda encore Castiel, de plus en plus à l'aise.

"Nope. Enfin si, une fois, mais c'était pour une affaire avec un vampire. Rien à voir. Pas pour le divertissement quoi."

La musique était forte et entêtant, bien choisie il fallait l'admettre. Ce n'était pas tellement ce que Dean aurait passé dans sa voiture, mais c'était indubitablement ce qu'il fallait écouter pour être poussé à la consommation sous toutes ses formes.

Le problème des boites de nuit et des bars, surtout quand ils avaient une atmosphère aussi confinée, était qu'elles avaient un goût de luxure et d'interdit qui était les mêmes quelque soit le style de la boite.

Dean, tout ivre, tout malmené au quotidien par une culpabilité épuisante comme il l'était, commençait à nouveau à sentir cette langueur moite et collante des soirées sans limites, cette espèce de sensualité lourde qui pousse aux excès, qui rend câlin, tactile, assoiffé, affamé de contact et de chaleur humaine. Castiel y était sensible aussi, bien sûr. Et il était trop curieux, trop nouveau à ce genre de jeu, trop soumis à la fascination que les humains -et plus encore les Winchester- faisaient naître en lui pour qu'il essaye vraiment d'y résister.

Dean n'était pas surpris. Castiel était suffisamment lucide pour savoir ce qu'il faisait en collant l'air de rien son bras contre le sien et sa jambe contre la sienne. Il était suffisamment ivre pour passer au delà des limites de leur relation habituelles, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore souffert des effets dévastateurs d'une soirée un peu trop imbibée entre deux proches. Il était curieux, il était excité et il avait de l'affection pour Dean, rien de plus logique que de tenter sa chance auprès de lui alors qu'ils étaient dans le parfait environnement pour ça.

Dean comprenait très bien tout ça. C'était peut-être ce fond de lucidité et les dernières traces de l'éducation de son père qui le convainquirent de se lever et de lancer une excuse à la con ("j'vais pisser"), pour s'éloigner de Castiel et lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

L'intention était bonne mais l'idée était une grossière, grossière erreur. Il le su dès qu'il se leva mais ne se sentit pas le courage de faire demi-tour. Aussi avança t-il vaillamment vers les toilettes, sans se retourner.

Évidemment, aller aux toilettes signifiait aussi passer par la backroom.

Tout en s'engueulant intérieurement d'avoir eu une idée aussi con, Dean garda les yeux fermement rivés au sol et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les bruits humides et les grognements rauques. Il se réfugia aussi vite que possible dans les toilettes et y resta dix bonnes minutes, assis sur la cuvette fermée, la tête dans les mains en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il jeta rapidement un œil à son téléphone -pas d'appel, Sam ne devait pas oser de peur d'interrompre quelque chose au pire moment- et soupira.

Quelqu'un à l'extérieur toqua deux fois et lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Dean répondit que oui, pris sur lui et sorti en tirant la chasse. Il pris le temps de se laver les mains soigneusement puis inspira et replongea dans la backroom, fermement décidé à ne surtout pas lever les yeux et quitter cet endroit.

Il ne vit pas arriver les grandes paluches mais sentit son dos heurter un mur et une épaisse constitution musculeuse se plaquer contre lui. Au fond de sa tête une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sam soupira en secouant la tête, navrée. Allons bon.

Apparemment un type l'avait repéré et s'était décidé pour une entrée en matière significative. Dean le repoussa immédiatement mais n'eut pas à craindre qu'il insiste. Le type s'était déjà tourné vers un autre candidat qui lui se trouva beaucoup plus ouvert.

Manque de bol, son geste ouvrit la voie à toute une série d'autres propositions. Concrètement, la logique de chacune des personnes de la pièce devait être quelque chose comme "s'il a repoussé le premier c'est qu'il n'était pas à son goût. Or donc, proposons lui quelque chose de différent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied."

Il en était à éloigner pour la énième fois une paire de mains de son fessier quand un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et un autre écarta les indiscrètes pour lui. il se sentit attiré un peu à l'écart, dans une alcôve qui les dissimulait un peu et ce n'est que quand il réalisa que le bras avait disparu que Dean reconnu Castiel.

"Tu étais partis depuis longtemps," expliqua-t-il simplement. "Je me suis inquiété."

Dean était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il était fatigué, ivre, troublé et Castiel était à quelques centimètres de lui, dans une pénombre rougeoyante, sur un arrière plan de boom boom musical entraînant.

Plus tard justement, il justifiera tout ça par la musique lancinante, entraînante, pop et répétitive qui formait comme un cocon autour d'eux, comme une transe bizarre et folle, frénétique et abrutissante.

La vérité c'était que Castiel était très beau, et pas le seul à se demander ce qu'il y avait de si attrayant de ce côté là de la barrière. Dean l'accrocha par le col et le tira à lui, pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Castiel répondit immédiatement, pressé contre lui, les doigts accrochés à ses épaules. Dean s'interdit de penser et se concentra juste sur sa bouche ferme, son odeur agréable et sûr ô combien cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment touché quelqu'un comme ça.

Les lèvres de Cas bougèrent contre les siennes. April, toute salope angélique et meurtrière qu'elle était, lui avait bien appris. Il se sentait manquer de souffle et pourtant il ne voulait pas arrêter parce qu'il venait toujours de s'engager dans une brèche et si jamais il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir il pourrait bien rejeter Cas et il n'en avait surtout pas envie. Il le sentit descendre sur sa joue, sa mâchoire et glisser les lèvres dans l'ouverture de son col, comme s'il cachait son visage dans les vêtements de Dean, embrassant la peau à sa portée. Le chasseur enroula les bras autour de ses épaules en le serrant très fort. Castiel s'étira contre lui, respirant son odeur, marmonnant allez savoir quoi et jetant des milliers de petites étincelles sous sa peau, jusque dans son ventre. Il sentait les muscles s'y contracter malgré lui et Cas arrondir les épaules, glisser les bras atour de sa taille et les doigts sous son t-shirt, à la lisière de son jean. Quand il effleura la peau de ses reins, ce fut comme une onde de choc à travers tout son corps, une faim dévorante de découvrir, de toucher, d'en avoir plus, un envie à l'en faire trembler.

Il voulait la chaleur de Cas, il voulait le sentir plus proche, le serrer contre lui et ne plus jamais le laisser seul. Il voulait garder la sensation enivrante de partager l'espace à deux et de ne plus porter toute sa vie -et ses morts- seul.

Cas écarta les pans de sa chemise et de sa veste, ouvrit son propre sweat et se plaqua contre lui lui, découvrant le torse plat, le ventre dur, les épaules larges avec un grognement de satisfaction. Ils se touchèrent sans but, comme des affamés, sans savoir quoi faire, rien qu'en frottant leurs paumes contre les peaux chaudes, leurs cuisses, en pressant poitrine et ventre, le nez dans le cou, les lèvres sur la gorge, les tempes, les cils, rien qu'en se mouvant l'un contre l'autre et en essayant de ne surtout pas penser.

Et pourtant, Dean était terriblement conscient de tout le reste. De la musique assommante, de l'odeur de sexe dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu trop de Cas, des grognements, des bruits sales de baise contre les murs, et des regards un peu hallucinés, excités de ceux qui les voyaient. Dean savait que des types tendaient le cou pour les apercevoir, pour profiter du spectacle et s'en servir de hors d'œuvre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour les repérer et c'était déjà suffisamment pour qu'il perde sa concentration et sursaute en sentant Cas appuyer son bas ventre contre le sien. immobile, il ouvrit de grand yeux en le dévisageant et il lui rendit son regard.

il avait l'air complètement hagard, perdu, et un peu désespéré.

"Dean ?"

Bouche bée, il percevait le renflement dans le pantalon de Cas sur son aine et sa propre excitation. il n'était pas vraiment en train de faire ça n'est-ce pas ?

"Dean ?" insista Cas avec une ombre inquiète dans les yeux, en accrochant son t-shirt dans son dos et en l'attirant encore plus contre lui lui.

"Uh. On... on... on devrait..." commença-t-il pour se ressaisir.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un expression malheureuse sur le visage de Cas, quelque chose comme une supplication silencieuse qui lui serra le cœur.

"Ce n'est pas... on ne devrait vraiment pas..." marmonna t-il, hypnotisé par une petite fente sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'était donc ça, ce petit goût de sang. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà, avant ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait mordu ?

Il le sentit se redresser un peu et il éprouva une sorte d'urgence effrayée en perdant un peu du poids de Cas contre lui. Il se redressa aussi, les bras toujours autour de son cou. Déséquilibrés, ils titubèrent et heurtèrent brutalement l'autre mur, derrière Castiel. Avec un 'humpf' étouffé il se retrouva de nouveau contre lui, des soubresauts de plaisir lui vrillant le ventre.

"Vraiment pas..."

Et puis comme il marmonnait et hésitait trop, Castiel saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en langue et en dents, en soupire affamés et en caresses désespérées.

"Tais-toi, Dean. Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi."

Il se mit à rire contre sa bouche et laissa tomber toute réticence, toute son éducation handicapante qui n'allait pas encore le priver de ce à quoi il aspirait. Et pour l'instant, ce qu'il aspirait, c'était la langue de Castiel.

Ça le faisait trembler toute cette proximité, tout cette sensualité d'ange ondulant contre lui, bouche entrouverte, paupières presque fermées, une allure de débauche et d'adoration en même temps. Peut-être était-ce aussi bien qu'il n'ait plus sa grâce. Cela aurait été trop terrible de la lui voir arrachée après un tel abandon entre ses bras.

Cas respirait fort d'un souffle irrégulier, comme s'il courant un marathon. il soupirait, grognait, grondait en serrant Dean contre lui lui, les doigts dans ses cheveux et la bouche sous son oreille.

Castiel avait sans faire attention imité les frère Winchester en se couvrant de bien plus de couche de vêtements que nécessaire et c'était juste trop bon de les ouvrir juste assez pour se couler contre lui, comme un privilège auquel il était le seul à avoir accès. Ils se frayaient un étroit passage entre les vêtements de l'autre, jambes enroulés, doigts avides, partageant leur souffle et leur faiblesse maladroite. Cas avait une nouvelle obsession pour son cou, sa nuque qu'il couvrait de ses lèvres pleines, avec de petits coups de langue pas tout à fait assumés. Il était un peu plus entreprenant que Dean, un peu plus tranquille avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et c'était ses doigts à lui qui déboutonnaient la braguette de Dean, juste assez pour pouvoir descendre du nombril au bas ventre d'un geste souple. Dean inspira brusquement, stupéfait de sentir des ongles courts et des doigts un peu calleux sur la peau fine juste au dessus de son sexe. Malgré lui il avança les hanches et posa le front sur l'épaule de Castiel, autant pour cacher son visage rouge, affolé et émerveillé que pour essayer d'entre apercevoir des phalanges téméraires chercher son sexe.

Il gémit. Ça n'était même pas descriptible. C'était maladroit, urgent et il avait l'impression de briser toutes les lois, de faire quelque chose d'énorme, de terrible, comme sauter dans les chutes du Niagara ou se laisser tomber du haut de la Statue de la Liberté. Son cœur tambourinait dans un rythme foireux contre sa cage thoracique, pompant si fort son sang dans ses veines qu'il en avait presque mal, qu'il en sentait le flux en lui, dans ses bras et dans son cou et -oh mon dieu, le bout de son sexe venait de se loger contre l'intérieur du poignet de Cas, là où il sentait le pouls battre furieusement et ses doigts effleuraient ses couilles d'un touché si léger et si doux qu'il avait presque l'impression de le rêver.

Il gargouilla un truc incompréhensible contre la clavicule sous sa bouche et saisit le poignet criminel pour frotter son sexe dans la paume de Castiel. Lequel se laissa faire, stupéfait du pouvoir qu'il venait soudain de gagner. D'un coup de rein il les fit de nouveau rouler pour coincer de nouveau Dean sous son poids et le tenir plus fermement.

Ses mouvements ralentirent, il devait commencer à avoir mal au bras a force d'être entravé par le jean et il y eut un moment un peu flou jusqu'à ce que Dean sente quelque chose de nouveau contre son sexe, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il baissa les yeux et une monstrueuse, somptueuse vague d'excitation et de plaisir le balaya, dégringolant ses nerfs, sa colonne vertébrale, la sentant se répercuter jusque dans ses genoux sans force.

C'était Castiel. Le sexe de Castiel pour être exacte. Nu, tendu, humide, logé dans sa paume à côté de celui de Dean, mu par les coups de hanches frénétiques d'un ange qui ne savait plus où il était et ce qu'il faisait, mais qui le faisait très bien.

Il fallut que Dean y mette du sien aussi, y joignant ses doigts pour bouger plus vite, mieux, plus facilement et ils jouirent en gémissant dans l'épaule de l'autre, secoués d'une fièvre sensuelle et bouleversée.

Cas abandonna toute résistance, les jambes tremblantes et s'appuya contre lui, les doigts serrés sur sa veste. Son front était posé sur l'épaule de Dean et ils haletaient chacun dans le cou de l'autre, les paupières fermées.

Dean n'osait pas le lâcher. Il avait d'un coup peur de l'air frais, du vide entre eux s'ils se séparaient maintenant, même de quelques centimètres.

Cas se reprit avant lui, retirant sa main, refermant maladroitement leurs pantalons, les doigts gourds, replaçant tout doucement les couches de tissus à leur place avec une tendresse timide, les yeux baissés.

Il avait peur de lui. Peur de ce qu'il allait dire, de ce qu'il allait faire. Dean réagit de la seule manière qui était envisageait.

"Okay," fit-il une voix rauque en lissant machinalement les plis de son col. "Okay. Ça va. On devrait... On devrait aller boire un coup. J'ai soif."

Il hocha la tête, se dégagea un peu et se détourna rapidement, enfonça les mains dans les poches, probablement pour essuyer sa paume discrètement.

Dans la backroom, un type avec un t-shirt plus très blanc et vachement humide lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

"Bon courage mon cœur."

Dean fit un mouvement de tête flou qui pouvait passer pour un merci, le rattrapa, calqua son pas sur le sien et attendit d'être accoudé au bar pour coller leurs bras l'air de rien. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Cas consentit enfin à le regarder avec un demi-sourire fragile et commanda deux sirop à l'eau.

Dean broncha en recevant son verre, mais admit intérieurement que ça lui fit du bien.

Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots faussement nonchalant dans le bar et ne traînèrent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans l'Impala. Le silence y était mi-confortable, mi-embarrassé et Dean gardait les yeux soigneusement fixés sur la route. Même quand Castiel posa une main hésitante au dessus de son genou, tout armé de son regard franc et clair, sans limite et presque sans pudeur sur lui. Il attendit ce qui devait être de longues minutes angoissantes avant d'alléger la pression sur son jean, mais le chauffeur y plaqua vivement la paume pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, le temps qu'il gare la voiture.

Il s'était arrêté devant l'hôtel de Castiel et prit le temps de couper le contact et de retirer la clef avant de lui rendre son regard.

Et, comme un acquiescement silencieux, il ouvrit sa portière, avec un petit claquement chaud.

Même si Dean savait déjà qu'il regretterait ce qui allait se passer en suite, il ne fit pas un geste pour s'en aller. Comme s'ils marchaient sur un fils, ils sortirent de la voiture, filèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Castiel. Ils s'y glissèrent sans allumer, le volume des meubles seulement trahis par la lumière orangées des réverbères.

C'est Castiel qui commença à se déshabiller. Dean était retranché contre le mur à côté de la porte, immobile et incertain, pendant qu'il faisait tomber le tissus, couche après couche. On y voyait pas grands choses et pourtant les quelques éclats de lumière du dehors, passant à travers la fenêtre, dessinait à contre jour la silhouette de Castiel. Au fur et à mesure que les vêtements chutaient au sol dans un froissement sourd, les reflets changeaient, passant du feutré doux au grain brillant de la peau.

Castiel lui tournait le dos et il vit la courbe de sa nuque s'incurver pour le regarder. Il avait déjà commencé à déboutonner son jean et retiré ses chaussures. Dean ne bougea pas un cil.

Même en essayant de rester très objectif, il dû admettre Castiel était très séduisant. Il avait un visage harmonieux, des épaules bien formées, un ventre plat et dessiné et une façon de se tenir sans pudeur, parce qu'il n'avait jamais apprit à se cacher du regard de ses semblables. C'était beau et intimidant. Il l'entendit soupirer, le vit se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements et ouvrir les draps du lit pour s'y glisser, frissonnant dans l'air frais.

Toute la pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère étrange, un peu crue, où chaque geste était autant un coup de tête qu'une décision réfléchie. Comme s'il fallait un déclic, une gâchette pour lâcher prise.

Castiel attendit un moment, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur son invité, puis se résigna et roula sur lui même pour s'allonger en lui tournant le dos.

Dean prit le temps d'observer la chambre. La nuit immobile, la lumière ambrée sur les formes noires, les vagues variations de gris et de blancs sur les draps. Une odeur un peu poussiéreuse, un peu lourde d'humidité, de sa propre haleine alcoolisée, de sexe et de sa peau couverte d'une sueur séchée.

Il se sentait sale et ses vêtements étaient trop pesants. Les épaules de Cas se soulevaient doucement et il y avait un espace à côté de lui, vide.

Le bruit de ses vêtements qui heurtaient le sol résonna dans la pièce comme un son de cloche et le chuintement des draps quand il se glissa à côté de Castiel était presque trop fort pour être tolérable.

En s'allongeant, son pied toucha le mollet de Cas et il n'eut pas le temps de finir de refermer les draps sur lui que Castel avait déjà roulé, étalé sur son torse et l'embrassait durement. C'est à ce moment là que Dean comprit qu'il ne le laisserait plus reculer. Castiel était en colère contre lui, pour tout un tas de raisons et il n'était pas sûr de toutes les connaître et Castiel avait décidé, quelque part, de lui faire payer.

Il n'était pas violent, il était seulement déterminé. Suffisamment pour deux, pour empêcher Dean d'avoir peur et d'hésiter, pour l'empêcher de se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être comme de savoir ce qu'en penserait Samy. Qu'en penserait John.

Il pesait lourd sur le corps de Dean, d'une lourdeur confortable et affolante. Castiel ouvrit la bouche et Dean se souvint avec une ombre de sourire, l'histoire du livreur de pizza. Sur le coup, quand Castiel embrassait Meg, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver talentueux.

Un talent qu'il n'avait pas perdu.

Cas sentait la sueur, l'alcool, sans peau était lisse et chaude sous ses doigts et son dos frémissait et ses hanches poussaient contre lui, son sexe dur sur sa cuisse et Dean céda encore une fois, parce qu'il n'était plus capable de résister à quoique ce soit de sa part depuis longtemps.

Ils ne se laissaient pas une minute pour prendre leur souffle. Ça n'était pas du sexe tendre et tranquille. C'était terriblement possessif et affamé et Dean découvrait le plaisir de sentir des épaules larges et solides, les cheveux courts et une langueur, une sensualité toute masculine, la volonté inébranlable de Castiel de le rendre dingue, de l'embrasser, de le toucher comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Castiel passait les mains derrière ses genoux, glissaient pour sentir sous sa paume le galbe de ses cuisses, la courbe de ses fesses, obligeait ses cuisses à s'écarter pour en caresser la peau fragile à l'intérieur. Ses mains remontaient son ventre et sa poitrine, moins en caresse qu'en conquête d'un corps, lui qui avait été une créature chaste et un guerrier redoutable et Dean fermait les yeux parce que c'était juste flippant d'être entre ses mains et de savoir qu'il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi. Dean connaissait sa propre dévotion pour ceux qu'il aimait -et il savait très bien qu'il aimait Castiel tout comme il aimait Sam et Charlie et Bobby et Kevin d'un amour sans genre et sans étiquette- il savait qu'il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait de lui. C'était sa façon d'être.

La bouche de Castiel descendit dans son cou et Dean savait qu'il le faisait parce qu'il voulait qu'il éprouve du plaisir mais il le faisait aussi et surtout parce qu'il était affamé. De contacts, de sexe, de présence, parce qu'il avait un corps sous la main et qu'il ne s'en laissait pas. Des milliers d'années qu'il regardait les humains s'envoyer en l'air avec curiosité et maintenant il avait ___faim_. Maintenant, le désir le brûlait, les sentiments des mortels le consumaient et il voulait s'y noyer, se noyer dans le plaisir dans les soupires rauques de Dean.

Ses dents sur sa peau, sur son torse, raclant l'épiderme, puis sa langue pour adoucir pour lécher, sa bouche qui s'écrase, son front, ses cheveux qui faisaient courir des frissons électriques en lui, et Dean qui s'accrochait à sa nuque comme un désespéré par ce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Castiel écarta son bras pour toucher son flanc, redessinant les côtes et posant la joue là où son cœur battait le plus fort. Il avait les mains fermement agrippées à ses hanches, soulignant les reliefs de son ventre avec les pouces et Dean baissait les yeux, soulevant la tête et calant un oreiller derrière sa nuque juste pour pouvoir l'apercevoir entre ses paupières, pour avoir l'image de ce Castiel possessif et conquérant, pour ces yeux sombres qui se vrillaient sur lui quand il s'approcha de son nombril, pour cet air de chasseur dangereux qui excitait bien trop Dean. Il n'était pas sa proie. Il était sa victoire. Castiel l'avait voulu, bien avant de découvrir les relations charnelles. Il était allez le chercher en enfer, il l'avait reconstruit, protégé, il s'était dévoué à lui, il s'était battu pour lui, il était mort, il était revenu, il avait souffert et il avait chuté et maintenant il était humain et il y avait la grandiose réalisation, la traduction sensationnelle de son angélique abnégation en désir brute, violent, exigeant, qui voulait Dean tout à lui au moins ce soir parce qu'ils s'appartenaient. Au delà des visions d'amour gnangnan qui faisaient grimacer Dean, c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et si ça ne sonnait pas aussi stupidement il dirait qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était logique, c'était fatal qu'ils en arrivent là.

Castiel posa très vite la bouche sur son sexe, n'hésita même pas avant d'ouvrir lèvres sur son gland et d'y passer la langue, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau de ses cuisses et Dean prit une violente inspiration choquée, les yeux effarés et grands ouverts.

Cas le suçait avec application et zéro pudeur, les yeux plantés dans son regard, vrillés sur lui et sur ses réactions. Il prenait son temps, probablement parce que même s'il savait comment ça marchait, ça restait la première fois et si Dean penchait la tête il pouvait voir son érection ses jambes et ça le rendait fébrile. Il sentit sa langue sur ses testicules et Dean posa un bras tremblant sur ses yeux parce que c'était trop délirant pour lui, le ventre tressautant et la respiration irrégulière.

Et puis Cas se releva, en se collant de tout son long sur lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche en planquant les mains sur ses biceps, ondulant contre lui.

Quand il obligea Dean à se retourner, une main sur son épaule il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau la brûlure de sa paume sur son bras et ce même si cette paume était désormais plaquée sur son ventre, entre le matelas et lui.

Castiel s'allongea sur lui, embrassant et mordillant sa nuque. Dean sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré lui et le plaisir couler bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il le sentait passer les doigts à contre-sens dans ses cheveux et malmener la peau derrière son oreille avec ses lèvres, il sentait la pression de son torse contre ses épaules et son sexe entre ses reins comme un phare de sensation au milieu d'une tempête et ses genoux remontés qui s'appuyaient un peu douloureusement dans le muscle des cuisses de Dean, les poils rêches de ses jambes et tout cet amas de muscles tendus et saillant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qui l'écrasaient sur le matelas.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Ça le faisait flipper mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'allumait pas d'incendie dans son ventre. Il s'obligea à se détendre. Se coula contre le matelas. Écarta un peu les jambes.

Castiel descendit dans son dos, brossant les omoplate du bout des doigts, le creux de ses reins des lèvres, le long de la colonne vertébrale avec la langue, sa nuque encore, son cou, puis encore les reins, les flancs et il le sentit hésiter.

"Dean. On a pas... on a pas..."

Il se sentit sourire malgré lui. Comptez sur Sam pour avoir fait un topos rapide de l'usage de la capote et du lubrifiant parce que Saint Salade-tofu-lait-de-soja ne concevait pas de laisser ce pauvre Castiel se laisser piétiner son innocence par une petite chaude pisse. Bon, il avait juste prit Dean de vitesse qui lui avait fait le même topo à son frère quelques années auparavant.

"Ça va, c'est pas grave," marmonna-t-il.

"Non, ça va faire mal," chuchota-t-il sur sa nuque.

"T'inquiètes. J'ai vu pire."

"Non, Dean, j'ai déjà observé des humains fait ça, et il n'avait pas éprouvé de plaisir et-"

"Espèce de sale petit voyeur," s'amusa-t-il d'un ton affectueux. "Ça va je te dis. Laisse tomber."

"Non."

Dean soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prop-WOAH !"

Sa langue. Il proposait sa langue. Dean enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller avec un long gémissement effaré, sans plus contrôler aucun de ses membres. C'était... c'était...

"Ça ne résous pas le problème du préservatif," reprit Castiel en surgissant à nouveau près de son oreille et Dean expérimenta pour la première fois le fou-rire en pleine trique, qu'il tenta de planquer dans l'oreiller, les mains sur la nuque.

Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau et poser la joue sur son dos, attendant patiemment qu'il l'aide a trouver une solution.

Parce qu'il allait bien évidemment falloir une solution à cette érection fermement pressée sur la jambe de Dean et Castiel semblait avoir une idée très arrêtée sur la question.

"La poche arrière de mon jean," finit-il par dire quand il réussi à se calmer un peu.

"Tu avais prévu ... ?"

"Quand on est allés dans le bar ouais. Je me doutais bien que tu te ferais draguer par une ou deux nanas. Je pensais pas... pas... Enfin."

Il le sentit se lever, le vit ramasser le pantalon et fouiller dans les poches et Dean était effrayé par tout ça, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, parce qu'il le voulait ouais, mais c'était tellement... tellement... gay. Tellement pas lui.

Castiel se retourna, luisant de sueur et soudain immense dans la pénombre de la chambre et Dean imaginait tellement bien la silhouette de ses ailes qu'il avait l'impression de de les voir. Il se sentit ridicule d'en avoir le souffle coupé et encore plus ridicule de sourire bêtement quand Castiel le dévisagea avec une ombre d'inquiétude et cette drôle d'expression qu'il avait quand il essayait de comprendre comment son esprit fonctionnait.

"Allez, reviens," marmonna-t-il, "tu vas attraper froid."

Il s'enroula contre lui, la joue sur son épaule, le bras autour de son ventre et les bords de la capote qui griffaient sa peau. Dean resta immobile. Il avait la trouille et il ne voulait pas bouger. Il voulait que Castiel continue à prendre les choses en main. Il se débrouillait très bien.

Il sentit un baiser dans son cou, et il ferma les yeux. Le corps collé contre le sien était chaud et languide. Castiel pressait son érection contre lui et l'excitation le gagnait de plus en plus.

Il fallut qu'il se retourne à moitié pour aider Cas à ouvrir et enfiler la capote, parce que ses doigts maladroits tripotaient le plastique sans réussir à le dérouler correctement. Il l'entendit lécher ses doigts et sentit la première intrusion avant de vraiment réaliser. Castiel n'hésitait pas une seconde. Dean grogna.

« Ça va ? »

« Mrh. »

Il se força à se détendre, à le laisser faire. Castiel appuya un bras en travers de ses épaules, pour se hisser un peu. Dean sentait son poids d'homme peser sur son dos. Castiel était lourd. C'était agréable. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'était un peu redressé sur ses genoux, qu'il bougeait les doigts en lui, entre ses fesses avec un respiration sourde et haletante. Dean attendait. Ça n'était pas spécialement confortable mais ça n'était pas désagréable de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un là, attentif et inquiet à ce que vous vous sentiez _bien_. Castiel lui était tellement dévoué, à force, Dean ne se posait même plus la question de savoir s'il avait assez confiance en lui pour ça. Évidemment qu'il avait confiance.

N'empêche qu'un long, long et profond frisson dévala son dos quand ce ne fut plus des doigts entre ses jambes.

« … okay ? » marmonna Castiel dans son oreille.

Il hocha la tête et leva la main pour attraper son poignet. Cas poussa son sexe en lui et c'était dur, difficile, étrange, pas terrible, mais en même temps il était contre lui, chaud, hagard, désespéré et ça valait le coup de ne plus être seul et de l'avoir tout à lui et de ne plus se poser de question.

Castiel prit son temps pour entrer. Prit son temps pour bouger. Dean souleva les hanches pour que ce soit plus facile, plia les genoux et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Son cœur battait très fort, le poids de Castiel le déséquilibrait, il avait chaud, il tremblait et une main qui n'était pas la sienne s'enroula autour de son sexe et commença a le masturber très doucement.

Le plaisir monta lentement, encouragé par les mouvements précautionneux de Castiel et la perception, la conscience de ce qui se passait. Dean commença par respirer plus fort, le front posé sur son bras et puis émit de petits grognements qui faisaient trembler Castiel. Il s'accrochait à Dean de plus en plus fort en roulant des hanches, soupirant et grondant dans son oreille, oubliant que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Dean se détendit et finit par accepter entièrement le mouvement, accompagnant Castiel des hanches, un peu submergé par les sensations, un peu écrasé par le poids de Castiel et il finit par se mettre à genoux et s'appuyer contre la tête de lit pour avoir une meilleure prise, plus d'ampleur, pour que Castiel y aille plus fort, plus vite, pour qu'il puisse l'aider à le branler en enroulant ses doigts sur les siens.

Quelques secondes encore et ils bougeaient comme des désespérés, en soupirant et ahanant fort, pleins de grondements appréciateurs, marmonnant des bouts de phrases vaguement indicatifs « plus- ah », « est'c-qu- ». Castiel se lovait contre lui, le front sur sa nuque, embrassant et mordant sa peau, un peu dominateur, un peu adorateur et Dean _adorait_ le sentir donner de grands coups de rein en lui, il adorait son poids, ses épaules larges, ses grands bras, les muscles tressautant de ses cuisses et de son ventre.

Castiel se contracta brusquement, enfouit son visage dans son coup en gémissant bruyamment et serra les hanches de Dean comme dans un étau, ravagé par une grande vague de plaisir qui emporta Dean quelques secondes plus tard.

Sentir quelqu'un se retirer étaient probablement encore plus bizarre que de le sentir entrer. Castiel se laissa tomber sur le flanc, hébété et Dean s'allongea précautionneusement, fourbu, comme après s'être battu pendant des heures. Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre leur respiration, assommés, jusqu'à ce que Dean roule sur le dos et tourna tête pour le regarder. Castiel avait encore les yeux flou, les paupières à peine ouvertes. Il avait l'air de ne plus avoir de force et sa sueur réfléchissait faiblement la lumière de dehors et il pleuvait. Dean frissonna et se pencha pour retirer délicatement le préservatif et le jeter dans la poubelle avant de rabattre les draps sur eux.

« Ça va ? » chuchota Castiel.

« Ouais. Toi ? »

« Mmh. »

Ils étaient beurrés, ils venaient de passer une journée longue et épuisante, et de s'envoyer en l'air.

Ils sombrèrent dans une demi sommeil en quelques minutes.

Dean rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était en train de se lever. Castiel dormait toujours, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tourné vers lui. Dean avait des courbatures et mal partout. Il se sentait sale et un peu bizarre et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire Ça n'était pas comme si il pouvait disparaître de la chambre et ne plus jamais revoir Castiel.

Ça n'était certainement pas ce qu'il voulait non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il se leva et la seule chose logique qui lui vint à l'esprit fut simplement d'aller se laver.

Castiel était réveillé quand il revint.

« Hey. »

« Hey. »

Il piétina une seconde, pas très sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis ramassa ses fringues et commença à s'habiller. Cas s'était assis, les coudes posés sur ses genoux relevés et le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il finit par émettre un micro soupire, se frotter la nuque et se lever à son tour pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dean ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires, se demandant s'il avait fait une connerie et si oui, à quel moment.

« Tu dois repartir ? » demanda Castiel quand il ressorti de la douche.

Il était complètement nu, encore humide et tamponnait son visage avec une des serviettes rêches du motel, faisant rougir sa peau.

Toujours peu soucieux de pudeur, Castiel ne se rendit même pas compte d'Ô combien c'était étrange pour Dean, de voir un homme nu se balader devant lui.

« Il va bien falloir, oui. Je ne peux pas laisser Sam tout seul. »

« Est-ce grave ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La raison pour laquelle tu ne peux le laisser seul ? La raison pour laquelle tu- tu m'as demandé de partir ? »

Il y avait une attente calme et inquiète dans les yeux. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir jeter dehors. Il était blessé, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Rien que pour ça il aurait mérité de tout savoir.

« Oui. Ça l'est. »

« Est-ce que ton âme est en jeu ? »

« Non, » sourit-il presque tristement, « pas cette fois. »

« Celle de Sam ? »

« Non. Je pense pas. »

« Vos vies ? »

Même s'il avait voulu dire non, les yeux de Dean le trahirent sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Non. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre. »

« D'accord. »

Dean hocha la tête pour lui même, soulagé et fatigué en même temps.

« Petit dèj' ? » finit-il par proposer parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Oh bon sang, j'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais, » soupira Castiel et c'était tellement sincère que Dean éclata de rire.

Ils déjeunèrent et Dean reparti sans qu'ils échangent un seul geste vaguement intime. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait si cette nuit aurait des suivantes ou non, s'il y avait quelque chose à en tirer.

Sam ne posa pas de question. Il ronchonna que la prochaine fois, ce serait bien de ne pas juste le planter là, même si au moins il y avait eu Kevin avec qui il avait pu regarder un film et discuter d'autre chose que de surnaturel.

Dean s'interdit d'y repenser plus. Il avait eut suffisamment des deux heures du retour pour se demander à quel point ils avaient été désespérés, l'un et l'autre et surtout dans combien de temps ils le seraient encore. Ils le seraient. C'était une certitude. C'était la... _marque de fabrique_ de l'entreprise familiale.

Sauver les autres. Se faire chasser.

Attendre la fin du monde.


End file.
